Not 1940 Anymore
by Imgonnaneedabiggermouth
Summary: Steve is unsure of where to go, the world isn't the same to him. Tony is always happy to share his wealth of knowledge with a good friend. Later M to come.
1. Chapter 1

As Steve slid into the car he had a dilemma, of course, after defeating a giant horde of alien robots there would still be something troubling him. He looked back once, just once, to see Tony and Bruce ride away together. The two were smiling and looked like best mates. Why should he be jealous? He and Tony had nothing in common, at least Bruce liked science. He turned back around, they were going to take him back. Like a used toy, he would spend the rest of his life hiding away in the 1940's. What had he wanted to do before he joined the military all those years back? Find a bird, if one would have him, go to college, marry that bird. Those ideas seemed so silly now. A woman seemed so impossible at this point, he wanted to go out and fight, do what he was genetically altered to do. The call of the driver snapped his attention forward.

"Captain, where are we headed?" The driver looked back with a sort of pity in his eyes, he knew where Steve had come from.

"The facility, please." Where else did he have to go? He didn't intend on staying, but he needed to start somewhere. Steve took off his jacket and felt a weight in his pocket. Pulling it out, the contraption looked overly technical, but the insignia _Stark _was clear on the side of the phone. He guessed Tony had slipped it into his pocket at some point. He touched the screen and it came to life. A little envelope greeted him and he pressed open.

-Steve, I get that we aren't friends, but if you ever have nothing to do, come around some time. There is always something to punch out there, and dinner to be eaten. I teacher a killer course on the 20th century, with lots of Hands on experiences.

-Tony

Steve smiled and slipped the phone away.

It was a half an hour until he arrived home. The traffic was bad, his home was in the middle of New York. He was escorted inside by a few men in SHIELD uniforms. It felt so outdated here, like a healthy dose of culture shock. He took a seat on the side of his boxing ring, waiting for a giant natural disaster or even another war. Steve couldn't take being in this state of waiting. He walked over to a circuit board on the wall. Nick Fury had it installed in case he needed something. He pressed a button and after a short pause Nick's voice came over the intercom.

"Captain, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon." He sounded at ease, calmer than he had been in weeks.

"Sir, I was wondering if you had any missions for me. I don't think I should stay hidden away when I could be of some use."

"You should relax, Steve. Take a few weeks off, maybe try going out once in a while. There is always going to be something evil out there." Nick hung up.

He went to his bedroom to lay down for a moment, but a letter was waiting on his bed. He looked inside, it was packed with green bills. A little yellow sticky note was attached to one of the bills, right over Benjamin's face.

-You saved the world, don't _think_ about not accepting this.

Steve stored a few of the bills in the pocket of his favorite tan leather jacket. Maybe he actually would try going out, but, like all his decisions, Steve usually slept on it.

He hadn't realized it, but there had been little to no action in his house all week. Yes, he had decided against going out. When he had woken up after the first night he thought about just forgetting what it was like out there. He was accustomed to one or two SHIELD workers walking through with food or just coming to check how he was doing. It dawned on him what Nick was doing. The fridge was slowly depleting of food, and he would need to go out soon. If he was a cursing man, Steve would have a few words to say to that guy. He was ready, buttoning up his blue plaid shirt and tightening his belt felt so familiar before such a huge step. He threw a leather messenger bag over his shoulder. It had been in the closet with his clothes. He stepped into the elevator that led to the exit of the building, on the ride down his emotions were on a rollercoaster. Taking the first tentative step out, an officer behind the front desk smiled and nodded. The whole building belonged to SHIELD as a research lab. The glass windows offered a look at the bustling city. His bravery increased as he quickened his pace to get outside. The doors revolved around him and his feet hit the hard concrete of the street. He just walked for a while. Not many gave him a second glance, most wore business suits and had phones pressed to their ears. He missed his surplus of punching bags already. He wandered for a short time until he looked up and recognized the Stark tower looming above. It was a long shot, but maybe Tony would be there to fulfill his offer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me," Tony tried to get Pepper's attention away from her phone.

"What, Anthony?" She blinked slowly and looked up.

The two were lounging in the penthouse of the Stark tower, lunch sitting on the neatly decorated table. Their relationship hadn't been very strong since Tony had started working on his newest project.

"I have been working all day while you play around with the press, and you can't put your phone down to eat?" Tony's eyebrows drew together. Pepper seemed to be fading farther and farther away from him. He wondered if he had any romantic feelings for her to begin with. She was a great friend, and when no one was there, she was.

"I'm sorry if dealing with _your_ public life is too difficult for you to deal with. You know the nude Bahamas incident last week?" She frowned.

"Hey now, going commando under metal is not as uncomfortable as you would think. Plus I didn't see anyone complaining when I took off the suit."

"You're a child."

"Well then I'm reporting you for statutory rape." He pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. His mouth quirked up sarcastically.

"Oh my God, Anthony, I think it's time for a break." She stood up and snatched her handbag.

"Fine, whatever you want. Later." He waved goodbye while the elevator closed on her. That was a lot less painful than he expected. Out of respect for the breakup he decided to get drunk. A few drinks and hours later it was 3 pm and he was literally laying on the floor with a bottle of bourbon clutched in his hand. The phone ringing interrupted his singing of Adele.

"It's from the front desk." Jarvis spoke up for the first time all night.

"And where have you been?" He rolled over on his stomach and crawled to the couch.

"I thought I would leave you to your binge." He apologized before putting the call on.

"The Captain is here for you." His receptionist spoke up.

"Shit." Tony pulled himself up to sit down. "Send him up."

A few minutes later the elevators opened to Steve awkwardly peeking out. Tony lifted his arm in a drunken wave.

"Is this a bad time?" Steve asked, walking in.

"That depends on if you think it's a bad time." Tony slurred his words and grinned.

"You're drunk."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Shut up, Stark." Steve sank next to him on the couch with a sigh.

"What's your problem?" Tony looked over at the soldier.

"Don't know what I'm doing with my life." Steve picked up a bottle laying around and gave it a swig.

"Do you intend on getting drunk with me?" Tony grinned.

"Why the hell not?" Steve smiled back.


End file.
